Holy Grail/Transcript
A New Quest *'Player:' Now I am a knight of the round table, do you have any more quests for me? *'King Arthur:' Aha! I'm glad you are here! I am sending out various knights on an important quest. I was wondering if you too would like to take up this quest? *'Player:' Tell me of this quest. *'King Arthur:' Well, we recently found out that the Holy Grail has passed into the Runescape world. This is most fortuitous! None of my knights ever did return with it last time. Now we have the opportunity to give it another go, maybe this time we will have more luck! *'Player:' I'd enjoy trying that. *'King Arthur:' Go speak to Merlin. He may be able to give a better clue as to where it is now you have freed him from that crystal. He has set up his workshop in the room next to the library. *'King Arthur:' How goes thy quest? *'Player:' I have made progress, but I have not recovered the Grail yet. *'King Arthur:' Well, the Grail IS very elusive, it may take some perseverance. As I said before, speak to Merlin in the workshop by the library. Knights of the Round Table Sir Palomedes *'Sir Palomedes:' Hello there adventurer, what do you want of me? *'Player:' I'd like some advice on finding the Grail. *'Sir Palomedes:' Sorry, I cannot help you with that. Sir Tristram *'Sir Tristram:' Hail Arthur, King of the Britons! *'Player:' Um... Hello. I am seeking the Grail. *'Sir Tristram:' Good luck with that! Sir Lucan *'Sir Lucan:' Hello there adventurer. *'Player:' I seek the Grail of legend! *'Sir Lucan:' I'm afraid I don't have any suggestions. *'Player:' Thanks. I'll try and find someone who does. Sir Kay *'Sir Kay:' Good day sir/madam! I hear you are questing for the Holy Grail? *'Player:' That's right. Any hints? *'Sir Kay:' Unfortunately not, Sirrah. Sir Gawain *'Sir Gawain:' Good day to you sir/madam! *'Player:' I seek the Grail in the name of Camelot! *'Sir Gawain:' The Grail? That is truly a noble quest indeed. None but Galahad have come close. *'Player:' Galahad? Who is he? *'Sir Gawain:' He used to be one of the Knights of the Round Table, but he mysteriously disappeared many years ago. *'Player:' Why would he quit being a Knight? *'Sir Gawain:' That is a good question. I'm afraid I don't have the answer. Sir Pelleas *'Sir Pelleas:' Greetings to the court of King Arthur! *'Player:' Any suggestions on finding the Grail? *'Sir Pelleas:' My best guess would be some sort of spell. Merlin is our magic expert. Ask him? Although having said that, I believe Galahad found its location once. *'Player:' Really? Know where I can find him? *'Sir Pelleas:' I'm afraid not. He left here many moons ago and I know not where he went. Sir Bedivere *'Sir Bedivere:' May I help you? You are looking for the Grail now adventurer? *'Player:' Absolutely. *'Sir Bedivere:' The best of luck to you! Make the name of Camelot proud, and bring it back to us. Sir Lancelot *'Sir Lancelot:' Greetings! I am Sir Lancelot, the greatest Knight in the land! What do you want? *'Player:' I am questing for the Holy Grail. *'Sir Lancelot:' The Grail? Ha! Frankly, little man, you're not in that league. *'Player:' Why do you say that? *'Sir Lancelot:' You got lucky with freeing Merlin but there's no way a puny wannabe like you is going to find the Holy Grail where so many others have failed. *'Player:' We'll see about that. Speaking to Merlin *'Player:' Hello. King Arthur has sent me on a quest for the Holy Grail. He thought you could offer some assistance. *'Merlin:' Ah yes... the Holy Grail... That is a powerful artefact indeed. Returning it here would help Camelot a lot. Due to its nature the Holy Grail is likely to reside in a holy place. *'Player:' Any suggestions? *'Merlin:' I believe there is a holy island somewhere not far away... I'm not entirely sure... I spent too long inside that crystal! Anyways, go and talk to someone over there. I suppose you could also try speaking to Sir Galahad? He returned from the quest many years after everyone else. He seems to know something about it, but he can only speak about those experiences cryptically. *'Player:' Where can I find Sir Galahad? *'Merlin:' Galahad now lives a life of religious contemplation. He lives somewhere west of McGrubor's Wood I think. An Unexpected Visitor in Entrana *'High Priest:' Many greetings. Welcome to our fair island. *'Player:' Hello. I am in search of the Holy Grail. *'High Priest:' The object of which you speak did once pass through holy Entrana. I know not where it is now however. Nor do I really care. *'Crone:' Did you say the Grail? You are a Grail knight, yes? Well you'd better hurry. A Fisher King is in pain. *'Player:' Well I would, but I don't know where I am going! *'Crone:' Go to where the six heads face, blow the whistle and away you go! **'Player:' What are the six heads? ***'Crone:' The six stone heads have appeared just recently in the world. They all face the point of the realm crossing. Find where two of the heads face, and you should be able to pinpoint where it is. **'Player:' What's a Fisher King? ***'Crone:' The Fisher King is the owner and slave of the Grail. **'Player:' What do you mean by the whistle? ***'Crone:' You don't know about the whistles yet? The whistles are easy. You will need one to get to and from the Fisher King's realm. They reside in a haunted manor house in Misthalin, though you may not perceive them unless you carry something from the realm of the Fisher King... **'Player:' Ok, I will go searching. Galahad, the Retired Knight *'Galahad:' Welcome to my home. It's rare for me to have guests! Would you like a cup of tea? I'll just put the kettle on. *Brother Galahad hangs a kettle over the fire. **'Player:' I'm looking for Sir Galahad. ***'Galahad:' I AM Sir Galahad. Although I've retired as a Knight, and now live as a solitary monk. Also, I prefer to be known as Brother rather than Sir now. **'Player:' Do you get lonely out here on your own? ***'Galahad:' Sometimes I do, yes. Still not many people to share my solidarity with, as most of the religious men around here are worshippers of Saradomin. Half a moment, your cup of tea is ready. ***Brother Galahad gives you a cup of tea. **'Player:' I'm on a quest to find the Holy Grail! ***'Galahad:' Ah... the Grail... yes... that did fill me with wonder! Oh, that I could have stayed forever! The spear, the food, the people... ****'Player:' What are you talking about? *****'Galahad:' The Grail castle... It's... hard to describe with words. It mostly felt like a dream! ****'Player:' So how can I find it? *****'Galahad:' I did not find it through looking – though admittedly I looked long and hard – eventually, it found me. ****'Player:' Why did you leave? *****'Galahad:' Apparently the time is getting close when the world will need Arthur and his knights of the round table again. And that includes me. Leaving was tough for me, so I took a small cloth from the table as a keepsake. ****'Player:' Why didn't you bring the Grail with you? *****'Galahad:' ...I'm not sure. Because... it seemed to be... NEEDED in the Grail castle? ****'Player:' I seek an item from the realm of the Fisher King. *****'Galahad:' Funny you should mention that, but when I left there I took a small cloth from the table as a keepsake. *****'Player:' I don't suppose I could borrow that? It could come in useful on my quest. *****Galahad reluctantly passes you a small cloth. ****'Player: I'd better get on with the quest. *****'Galahad:' If you do come across any particularly difficult obstacles on your quest, do not hesitate to ask my advice. I know more about the realm of the Grail than many, and I have a feeling you may need to come back and speak to me anyway... The Black Knight Titan *'Black Knight Titan:' I am the Black Knight Titan! You must pass through me before you can continue in this realm! **'Player:' Ok, have at ye oh evil knight! **'Player:' Actually I think I'll run away! *'Black Knight Titan:' Puny mortal... You cannot defeat me... I... Am... INVINCIBLE!!! Some Advice *'Galahad:' How is your quest? I'm sure you could do with a cup of tea while you're here! *Brother Galahad hangs a kettle over the fire. *'Player:' I now need to defeat a black knight titan. He seems invulnerable! *'Galahad:' A black knight tian hmm? Haven't seen one of them about in a while... *'Player:' How can I kill it? *'Galahad:' Well, I'm sure you've got Excalibur stored somewhere. Try wielding it when you fight the titan. *'Player:' Thank you, I shall continue with my quest. The Fisher Realm Peasant *'Peasant:' Woe is me! Our crops are all failing... how shall I feed myself this winter? Fisherman *'Fisherman:' Hi! I don't get many visitors here! **'Player:' How's the fishing? ***'Fisherman:' Not amazing. Not many fish can survive in this gungey stuff. I remember when this was a pleasant river teeming with every sort of fish... **'Player:' Any idea how to get into the castle? ***'Fisherman:' Why, that's easy! Just ring one of the bells outside. ***'Player:' ...I didn't see any bells. ***'Fisherman:' You must be blind then. There's ALWAYS bells there when I go to the castle. **'Player:' Yes, well, this place is a dump! ***'Fisherman:' This place used to be very beautiful, however, as out king grows old and weak, the land seems to be dying too. Grail Maiden *Ting-a-ling-a-ling! *'Grail Maiden:' Welcome to the Grail castle. You should come inside, it's cold out here. *Somehow you are now inside the castle. *'Grail Maiden:' Welcome to the Grail castle. Fisher King *'The Fisher King:' Ah! You got inside at last! You spent all that time fumbling around outside. I thought you'd never make it here. **'Player:' How did you know what I have been doing? ***'The Fisher King:' Oh, I can see what is happening in my realm. I have sent clues to help you get here, such as the fisherman, and the crone. ****'Player:' Do you mind if I have a look around? *****'The Fisher King:' No, not at all. Please, be my guest. **'Player:' I seek the Holy Grail. ***'The Fisher King:' Ah excellent. A knight come to seek the Holy Grail. Maybe our land can be restored to its former glory. At the moment the Grail cannot be removed from the castle. Legend has it a questing knight will one day work out how to restore our land; then he will claim the Grail as his prize. ***'Player:' Any ideas how I can restore the land? ***'The Fisher King:' None at all. **'Player:' You don't look too well. ***'The Fisher King:' Nope, I don't feel so good either. I fear my life is running short... Alas, my son and heir is not here. I am waiting for my son to return to this castle. If you could find my son, that would be a great weight off my shoulders. ***'Player:' Who is your son? ***'The Fisher King:' He is known as Percival. I believe he is a knight of the round table. ***'Player:' I shall go and see if I can find him. King Arthur *'Player:' Hello, do you have a knight named Sir Percival? *'King Arthur:' Ah yes. I remember young Percival. He rode off on a quest a couple of months ago. We are getting a bit worried, he's not back yet... he was going to try and recover the golden boots of Arkaneeses. *'Player:' Any idea which way that would be? *'King Arthur:' Not exactly. We discovered some magic golden feathers that are said to point the way to the boots... They certainly point somewhere. Just blowing on them gently will supposedly show the way to go. *King Arthur gives you a feather. Captive in Goblin Village *You hear a muffled groan. The sack wiggles slightly. *You hear muffled noises from the sack. You open the sack. *'Sir Percival:' Wow, thank you! I could hardly breathe in there! **'Player:' How did you end up in a sack? ***'Sir Percival:' It's a little embarrassing really. After going on a long and challenging quest to retrieve the boots of Arkaneeses, defeating many powerful enemies on the way, I fell into a goblin trap! I've been kept as a slave here for the last 3 months! A day or so ago, they decided it was a fun game to put me in this sack; then they forgot about me! I'm now very hungry, and my bones feel very stiff. **'Player:' Come with me, I shall make you a king. ***'Sir Percival:' What are you talking about? The king of where? ***'Player:' Your father is apparently someone called the Fisher King. He is dying and wishes you to be his heir. **'Player:' Your father wishes to speak to you. ***'Sir Percival:' My father? You have spoken to him recently? ***'Player:' He is dying and wishes you to be his heir. ****'Sir Percival:' I have been told that before. I have not been able to find that castle again though. ****'Player:' Well, I do have the means to get us there – a magic whistle! ****You give a whistle to Sir Percival. You tell sir Percival what to do with the whistle. ****'Sir Percival:' Ok, I will see you there then! Back in the Fisher Realm Peasant *'Peasant:' Oh happy day! Suddenly our crops are growing again! It'll be a bumper harvest this year! King Percival *'King Percival:' You missed all the excitement! I got here and agreed to take over duties as king here, then before my eyes the most miraculous changes occurred here... grass and trees were growing outside before our very eyes! Thank you very much for showing me the way home. Finishing Up *'King Arthur:' How goes thy quest? *'Player:' I have retrieved the Grail! *'King Arthur:' Wow! Incredible! You truly are a splendid knight! *'King Arthur:' Thank you for retrieving the Grail! You shall long be remembered as one of the greatest heroes amongst the Knights of the Round Table! Transcript